<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Niall &amp; Harry by Wr1t3rJames4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498088">Niall &amp; Harry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wr1t3rJames4/pseuds/Wr1t3rJames4'>Wr1t3rJames4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Music RPF, One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affairs, Band Fic, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bromance, Brotherly Affection, Celebrities, Fanfiction, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Homoeroticism, Los Angeles, M/M, Masturbation, Platonic Cuddling, RPF, Romantic Comedy, Short One Shot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wr1t3rJames4/pseuds/Wr1t3rJames4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's along with his friend and lover, Harry, has odd ways of telling his boyfriend Liam things that are kept somewhat on the low. Story takes place in Los Angeles, 2019.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Liam Payne/Harry Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You'll love Harry, he's funny, but a real daredevil. He has a amazing pack, and I know you've a thing for nice ass cheeks," Niall told Liam, sitting down with his bandmate/friend.</p>
<p>"Really, that's one of the attractions you are listing for me?" Liam chuckled, putting his arm around the lively blonde's shoulders.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we both know that these <em>melons</em> hanging off my butt definitely played a role for you to propose," Niall reminded Liam, lifting up his shirt a bit.</p>
<p>"Sure, but you don't just say that. You let me be surprised and then slap me when I stare at them too much."</p>
<p>He nodded and broke eye contact for a moment. "Crap, you're right," he laughed. "Well, maybe with Louis when he's back from holiday."</p>
<p>"Good to know, now I'm forewarned," the 26-year-old brunette chuckled before he kissed him.</p>
<p>"We were just inseparable on the <strong>X-Factor</strong>. We barely hung out with anyone else, we just partied together almost every night and hooked with so many sexy people together."</p>
<p>"Whoa, are you saying you had threesomes with him?" Liam questioned, raising his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Yes, why, do you want details?"</p>
<p>"No, that's cool, Niall. I'm sure that's something quite intimate he wouldn't just want you spouting off to me."</p>
<p>"Well, if you say so. Although, I did tell him about the one time we both got away from everyone at Louis's house and I rode you reverse cowboy style in the bathroom."</p>
<p>Liam leaned his head back. "You're joking, right?"</p>
<p>"No, I told him the story," Niall replied slowly. "I didn't mention how big your cock was, but he knows it happened."</p>
<p>Silently Liam just featured an odd face.</p>
<p>"Are you mad, Payno?"</p>
<p>Liam stayed silent and bit his bottom lip for a moment.</p>
<p>Then he shook his head no and laid a kiss on Niall's lips. "Isn't that the kind of thing you'd slap me for doing though?"</p>
<p>"I admit, it is a double standard," Niall confessed, lying down with him. "Just wrap your arms around me and maybe I'll give you a blow job to make up for it."</p>
<p>"Deal," Liam replied, following his order.</p>
<p>They cuddled for a few minutes on the couch as Liam delivered a string of kisses onto Niall's head and just rubbed his clean-shaven face onto his neck neck. <em>Well, looking at another pair of melons couldn't kill me. It may get my ass kicked, but not kill me. I already have a sexy blonde here, but with a brunette too, it'll be one helluva party</em>.</p>
<p>Some time later, they heard the door open. "Hey, Niall?" a familiar deeply attractive male voice asked.</p>
<p>"Here's Harry," Niall mentioned, getting off the couch.</p>
<p>They immediately came to each other and hugged.</p>
<p><em>Damn, he's beautiful, there's no doubt about that</em>, Liam thought, scanning his friend's figure. <em>Slender legs, flat stomach, a handsome face and two extra sexy melons on his ass</em>.</p>
<p>"Damn, it's been too long, Harry," Niall pointed out, coming off him. "Three weeks may not seem long, but it really has been too long," he said before he kissed him.</p>
<p>Liam's warm brown eyes directly widened and he jerked back. "Holy shit, you two are kissing each other."</p>
<p>Even as he said the words, that didn't stop them. To no surprise, he just sat back and enjoyed the view. Liam's cock became rock hard as they also put their hands onto one another's butts as well. The whole make out session lasted for about two minutes and his eyes failed to part from them for even a second.</p>
<p><em>Holy fuck...Did I die and go to my own personal heaven</em>?</p>
<p>They parted lips and both smiled at each other. "Good thing you ditched your<em> girlfriend</em>, your <em>ex boyfriend</em> has missed you."</p>
<p>"Well, that fucker decided to be with a couple other fakers, so she left me no choice," Harry added, sitting down on the other side of the couch</p>
<p>"Good, I know Liam likes what he just saw," Niall said, sitting back down with him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I did, but you're forcing me to ask: is this a fucking joke?"</p>
<p>They both shook their heads no and Liam just nodded while smiling wide. Then he just laid back and said nothing as Liam tried to comprehend what could've happened in the past and just what might happen in the near future.</p>
<p>A minute later, Niall turned his head to Harry and kissed Liam. "No, it is not. I know we've been <em>dating</em> for a couple years now, but there is one secret I'm ready to share with you."</p>
<p>Liam peeked at Harry as he just grinned. "So, you two were a thing?" Liam pondered, pointing at both of them and rotating his hands.</p>
<p>"Yes, for a couple years since 1D started off, but he eventually fell for Zayn. His damn cock lured him away from me."</p>
<p>Harry leaned up. "Your <em>boyfriend</em> wasn't about to take that lying down. I bullshit you not mate, one Saturday night in our room, he just came busting into my room as I was with Zayn. He was fucking me doggie style, but he just ran right to me and kissed me."</p>
<p>"No kidding?" Liam laughed, slapping his right knee. "I could see you doing that, babe."</p>
<p>"I got Harry to stand up with me and we just made out for about a minute before he just pushed me off him. Neither Zayn or I were willing to share him, but he'd gotten close with Zayn. In fact, what was the deal breaker between us, Harry?"</p>
<p>Suri slowly leaned towards my right ear. "He proposed, and as you might have guessed, it didn't last very long. He didn't take it so well," he whispered.</p>
<p>"Oh," Liam muttered, nodding as Harry leaned away from him.</p>
<p>"As you just saw, our feelings are still strong though," Niall mentioned.</p>
<p>"Already then."</p>
<p>Liam leaned forward and kept his mouth shut. He couldn't help, but smile. No matter what was gonna happen, he just pictured what happened before between them. He did it all with his eyes open, and neither of them said a word. He still had a major hard on and his smile just got wider by the second.</p>
<p>"So, are we out of the woods? Would you say you're okay with this?" Harry wondered. "You would've thought Zayn liked it, but he was just pissed off. I really wouldn't want stir up shit with you two.</p>
<p>"Maybe Zayn didn't like it because it came out as you were having sex, Harry," Liam pointed out, vibrating a bit.</p>
<p>Liam stayed silent again for a moment, but then he laid back and Niall laid with him. "So, are you okay mate?"</p>
<p>"I'll be fine, babe. That was a secret worth keeping."</p>
<p>"You just never know how a person will react. I thought the point would clearer if I kissed him."</p>
<p>"Well," Liam said, getting up. "I'll let you two catch up a bit, it seems you've a lot to talk about," he mentioned, prior to walking towards their bedroom.</p>
<p>"Wait up," Niall said.</p>
<p>Liam turned around and saw the sea-eyed Irish lad coming to him. "I'm not saying that I want to have him again, I'm 100% committed to you."</p>
<p>"I know, but you two clearly have a lot to talk about and I think I'm just gonna go out with Shawn for a little while."</p>
<p>"Do you want to know anything else about it? Whose idea it was, or what positions? He's just been wanting to visit for a couple months now. He recently broke up with his girlfriend and wanted to come to me, but I was afraid to just spring it on you about our history. I also didn't want to just lie about it either."</p>
<p>"Shit, I'd no idea he'd been through that until last week. Now he's here and I find out that you're actually bi-sexual. I never ever thought of you kissing another bloke besides your Dad, it is just a lot to sink in, that's all."</p>
<p>"Okay," he spoke, breaking eye contact.</p>
<p>"It might be a little weird hearing about that, but I'm not pissed or anything else. I just need to understand this."</p>
<p>He nodded and kissed Liam once. "I love you, man."</p>
<p>"I love you too, I'll see you in a bit," Liam replied before he left.</p>
<p>Liam just went out on the chilly February evening and met with Shawn. He didn't tell him what his mates told him, but he knew he just needed to have a drink. Anyway, he did manage to picture them together though. He loved the concept of the situation, but it just still felt weird.</p>
<p><em>I've just never thought about how I'd feel if I ever found out Niall had a past gay relationship. They gave a hard on, but after a couple minutes, it was just odd. Why was it so damn weird to me? I should be loving it, but I'm confused</em>.</p>
<p>At a quiet out-of-the-way LA Pub, Liam just stayed out for a little while and drank a little bit as he jibber jabbered with Shawn.</p>
<p>Liam walked back towards his 2017 blue <strong>Toyota Corolla</strong>. "Well, now with some booze in me, maybe this is in my best interest. Maybe we can have a three way, I mean if they are both bi-sexual," he spoke to himself, getting into the car.</p>
<p>He drove back home, but he still felt a little weird about it. Anyway, Liam walked back to the front door and strolled in towards the elevator.</p>
<p>"Most f-ed up thing," Liam muttered, taking off his red converses on the main patio. "My cock's still hard. I just wonder if they were expecting me to come back already. I was only gone for an hour, but maybe they are fucking each other now. They admitted they fucked before and they made out in front of me too," Liam chuckled, before he went into the living room.</p>
<p><em>Well, they aren't in here, so maybe they went to the bedroom</em>, Liam thought, before he made his way over to the bedroom. <em>Oh whaddya know, the light is on</em>.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes, just like that, you sexy blonde god," Liam heard Niall moan.</p>
<p><em>Holy shit</em>, Liam thought, covering his mouth with both hands. <em>Is it really happening</em>? he thought, calmly strolling towards the door.</p>
<p>"I missed eating your ass too, hot stuff. Now hold still, I've been dying to get you off for months now," He heard Harry say.</p>
<p>"Fuck," Liam whispered somewhat loudly. "I've gotta see this," he mumbled before he calmly opened the door.</p>
<p>He peeked in and looked right at the bed. <em>Shit, they're both naked and Harry's eating my mate's ass. Oh, he's shaking his head back and forth too. Fuck, this is so much hotter than I could have possibly imagined, with alcohol or not</em>!</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, yes, Harry. Get that tongue in there as deep as you can and make me douse your face again."</p>
<p>Liam licked his lips and held the door open with his head. He lazily undid his and pulled his cock out.</p>
<p>Boldly he stroked it very slowly as he licked his lips again. "I never thought about this until a couple hours ago, but now I'm loving the sight. Yeah, caress your ex boyfriend's head, Niall. Do it and let her know how much you missed him. I'll just be here, jacking off to your naked bodies," Liam whispered, shaking around.</p>
<p>Liam had the perfect view as he could see the side of them. <em>I know at any moment, Niall just peek my way, but maybe that would just make things even hotter if he knew I was here. I'm only about seven feet away, so really, anything is bloody possible. I could just shoot my load and neither of them would have any clue</em>.</p>
<p>The top half of his body moved backward and forward in slow movements and Liam felt himself breaking a sweat as his hand already became tired. He not only just stared at Harry fucking Niall, but he also just examined both of their visible bodies.</p>
<p><em>Oh, I love this. Damn, to think that I was feeling freaked out about this, I guess hearing about it and actually seeing it are two very different things</em>....</p>
<p>As time went on, Liam noticed that the bed shaking was directly caused by Niall jiggling around nonstop. He couldn't help, but to move as much as he could and open the door just a little bit more. He made sure not to make the floor creak, but he was more visible though.</p>
<p>Liam stroked his dick and bit down on his bottom lip to silence himself. It came as no easy task as he just kept masturbating to them. After only a few minutes, he felt his heart beating so fast, he would've thought he was about to bungee jump.</p>
<p>Then Liam glanced at Harry's face. <em>OMG his eyes are closed, I'm sure because of the juice Niall's giving out, or maybe because it is more than lust. They probably do still have some feelings for one another. I'm sure that is a whole new story for them to tell, so their break up probably wasn't set in stone</em>.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes," Liam muttered as softly as I could.</p>
<p>He felt his load building up and he knew it was just a matter of time. Even as he knew that he could get caught and possibly have blow this thing, Liam couldn't force himself to go away. They were his eye candy then and he loved the taste of it.</p>
<p>"Oh, shit, I'm gonna cum, Harry," Niall warned him, taking Harry's hands off his head.</p>
<p>Harry failed to move and just let him splash his face with all the cock juice that Niall could give out right at the moment.</p>
<p>Then Liam's body felt it's limits too and he moaned a bit. "Shit," he murmured as he felt some of his seed come blasting out.</p>
<p>Liam let out three more shots, but he couldn't stop himself from groaning slightly with each one.</p>
<p>"Oh, shit, Payno," he yelped somewhat, breathing heavily. "You scared the crap outta me."</p>
<p>"I scared you?" Liam chuckled, coming in there. "You said you didn't want to fuck him again."</p>
<p>"He got right up and came to me. "You aren't mad, are you?" Niall asked, taking his friends sticky hands.</p>
<p>"Well, my dick is out and I certainly enjoyed the sight. I'm not mad, but maybe I've some rattled nerves."</p>
<p>"We were just talking about old memories and one thing led to another. We also weren't expecting you back so soon."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm back now," Liam said before he peeked at Harry. "Your ex boyfriend's positively sexy as fuck."</p>
<p><em>Holy shit, he is well hung</em>!</p>
<p>Niall looked at him for a second. "Would you like to join us, Payno? We both still like cock too, and I know he's been looking at yours ever since it entered his sight."</p>
<p>"Niall, you better not be screwing with me."</p>
<p>"I'm not," he mentioned, wrapping his left hand around Liam's schlong. "For the record, I was gonna tell you that we had sex tonight. Now would you like to have some fun with us?" he pondered, stroking it.</p>
<p>"Yes," Liam moaned, stripping himself.</p>
<p>Harry came right up to them and Liam got full view of both of the pair. Liam's rod just rose up again after it went slightly limp not too long ago. Harry got right in front of Liam and placed his hands onto his shoulders. Without mentioning a word, he just pasted his lips onto Liam's parted ones.</p>
<p>"You see, Payno, he is a seductive God. He can get into anyone's pants," Niall let him know, getting down onto his knees without parting his hand from Liam's member.</p>
<p>Niall took it right into his mouth and Liam immediately let out a loud long exhale.</p>
<p>Harry nonchalantly brought his lips off his mate's. "You certainly scored big, Payno: he's smoking hot and likes blokes too. So you better enjoy this while you can," he explained before he lowered himself to his knees.</p>
<p>Niall began thrusting his lips ever so slowly and then Harry got right below his balls. He licked them a bit and had him jerk around a little bit. Both of Liam's hands went over onto their heads as he kept his eyes on both of them.</p>
<p>Harry just continued to tongue his balls with his slick tongue and Liam felt Niall speeding his thrusts up a little bit. Liam cheesed as he just loved the results of letting them know he was there.</p>
<p>Liam caressed both of their heads. "Come on, mate, don't be a cock hog, let your boyfriend have a crack at it."</p>
<p>So Niall slowly let his wood out and Harry instantly took it into his mouth.</p>
<p>Niall rose up with Liam. "So, you aren't mad?"</p>
<p>"No, babe," Liam muttered, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm not mad at all, but you're lucky I love you so much."</p>
<p>Liam saw Niall place his hand onto Harry's head right before he closed his eyes. He immediately began thrusting his lips even faster than Niall, and his lips even seemed to be mushier. The<em> Guest of Honor</em> had his mouth opened widely, but Liam still smiled.</p>
<p>After a moment, Niall wrapped both of his arms around Liam and laid his head onto his chest. Liam kissed him several times on the top of his head and he returned the favor to Liam's buff chest. They held each other rather tightly, but with every thrust from Harry's lips, he made all three of them move just a little bit.</p>
<p>Liam felt like his lungs were about to give out, as if someone put a brick on each of them. Although, the fierce pleasure Harry was delivering was worth every bit of displeasure. It was as if Harry was the drug, but he just came with implausible consequences.</p>
<p>"Do you like my ex boyfriend sucking your schlong?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I do, babe, I love it in fact."</p>
<p>"Is he better than me?"</p>
<p>"Damn mother fucking no!"</p>
<p>"Good answer," Niall pointed out, slanting his head towards mine.</p>
<p>They kissed for over a minute and they placed their hands onto one another's butts. <em>Fuck, I better not be so drunk, that I'm dreaming all this shit. No, I can't be, it just feels too damn good. It would be a crime against God if this wasn't real.</em></p>
<p>They continued to make out for over five minutes as Harry sucked the life out of Liam's cock. Liam knew he shot a big load not too long ago, so that was his only idea to why he hadn't given into Harry's massive, but pleasurable assault on his wood.</p>
<p>It seemed like his mouth was a pin just poking him in efforts to get Liam to give up. Although, with Niall's lips on his, Liam just thought that maybe he temporarily made him superhuman.</p>
<p>Harry let his cock out. "Oh, fuck," he groaned, stroking it quickly. "Damn, Zayn couldn't last this long to save his life. Who the fuck did you lay with, Niall, Hercules?"</p>
<p>"Well, my Hercules, yeah," he replied, peeking at Harry. "I can make him cum though."</p>
<p>"Prove it, bitch," Harry ordered him, breathing rather heavily.</p>
<p>Niall got back down on his knees and snatched Liam's rod. "It just takes a special touch that only I can give him, right, babe?" Niall pondered, glancing at him.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Niall quickly pushed Liam onto the bed. "Feel free to have some fun with my ex boyfriend, Payno. It's the only way I think you'd want me to make it up to you," he pointed out before he took his pulsing schlong back into his mouth.</p>
<p>Harry came over to Liam and lied next to him. "Wow, you've a badass cock, Payno. It's like right out of dirty book in an adult book store," he praised his friend before he kissed him.</p>
<p>"Thank you, and you're a feast for the eyes to say the least. May I feel your balls?"</p>
<p>"I won't deny you that," he answered before he snatched Liam's hands and placed them right onto them.</p>
<p>Liam felt them for a few seconds and then he squeezed them a little bit. "Holy shit, these are arousing. Fuck, Niall, I'm gonna cum now," Liam moaned, slanting his head back and closing his eyes.</p>
<p>His rod slipped out of Harry's wanton mouth. "Give your love the white seed," Niall instructed him, brushing it swiftly.</p>
<p>Liam brought his head up to view the sexy turn on events as he felt his cum soaring through his system like a facet on full blast. His entire body shook around a bit, but as he felt the time to cum was upon us, Liam suddenly halted movement.</p>
<p>His cherry-tipped schlong abruptly shot out several streams right onto Niall's face. Liam desired to see all of the hot action, but he had to close his eyes. It just felt so damn good, he had to just lie back and try to deal with the pleasure the best he could.</p>
<p>Liam knew he let out at least three shots, but he wasn't sure if there was more though. Even after Harry was done, he just placed his hands onto his face. He did his best to catch his breath and calm down a bit.</p>
<p>"Holy shit, I feel so drained," Liam muttered, taking his hands off his face.</p>
<p>"Then we did our job," Harry replied before he licked Niall's left cheek.</p>
<p>Liam viewed Harry clean off Niall's face only using his tongue. He kept hard at work for about three minutes or so and his cock failed to go limp that time. He just watched them, but it still seemed to be unreal.</p>
<p>"Only his lover can make him cum like that."</p>
<p>"Funny, it happened just as he felt my nuts," Harry indicated just as he finished washing Niall's face.</p>
<p>"Don't fight, guys."</p>
<p>Suddenly, Harry crawled to Liam and got right over his cock. Without saying a word, he snagged it and guided it right into his hole. He opened his mouth widely, but failed to utter a word. He locked with his friend and began riding Liam.</p>
<p>Liam was about to open his mouth and say something, but Harry speedily brought his pointer finger to those beautiful lips. "No talking, hung Bad Boy," he warned Liam before Harry brought his finger back and grasped Liam's hands.</p>
<p>He brought them to his <em>melons</em> again. "Cum if you need to, don't be afraid Payno. Do it with your lover watching us."</p>
<p>Liam applied some pressure onto them again, but it didn't make him cum right away that time.</p>
<p>"Do you like his <em>melons</em> too?" Niall pondered, lying next to Liam.</p>
<p>"Yes, they are real, and they're so awesome."</p>
<p>"How do you know they're real?" Niall chuckled.</p>
<p>"I'm an expert," Liam answered before he kissed him.</p>
<p>"What's his underwear size?"</p>
<p>"M-medium, I'm positive about that."</p>
<p>Niall kissed Liam again and got up onto his knees.</p>
<p>He went over to Harry and laid a single kiss onto his lips. "I missed you like a kid misses their Halloween candy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, you should've said something to your boyfriend, I might have fucked you two and gotten that new song for our album done a lot sooner."</p><p>"Good to know for the next life," Niall mentioned before he moved down to Harry's nipples.</p><p>He took Harry's left nipple into his mouth and Harry wrapped his arms around Niall's head. "Yeah, Zayn never did anything with my nipples except pinch them," Harry moaned before he slanted his long head of hair back.</p><p>Even as he had Niall sucking the life out of his nipple, he still managed to ride Liam like a race horse. He had the top half of his body moving back and forth slowly. Liam peeked at Niall and he had his eyes closed.</p><p>"Oh, there's nothing better than being pleasured by a couple of your best mates. Come on, sexy lads, use that slick tongue too. I'm dying to feel it on there."</p><p>Niall released Harry's nipple and peeked at him. "Yes, your majesty," he mentioned before his tongue slipped out.</p><p>Liam didn't move a muscle, he just locked eyes with Niall's tongue as it thrilled Harry's nipple.</p><p>"Yes, now you're turning me into a life sized vibrator for your boyfriend's cock, Niall," he moaned, rubbing his head nonstop.</p><p>Liam eyeballed them both nonstop and everything else around them turned to black. He seemed to be in a dream like state and he felt as light as air. Harry's face suddenly disappeared as he leaned his head back.</p><p>Niall placed his fingers onto Harry's hole. "Do you like that, Harry? Would you say my boyfriend and I make a good team?" he pondered, flinging his anal lips.</p><p>"Yes, fucker," Harry moaned, beginning to bounce up and down. "I like that shit a lot."</p><p>Liam saw Niall smile as he continued to lick Harry's nipple and <em>scrub</em> his lips mercilessly.</p><p>"I don't have to do a damn thing, I'm just enjoying fucking another bloke and seeing my enchanting love help pleasure that same lad."</p><p>They both glanced at Liam. "Well, enough of that," Niall mentioned, getting down with me. "I want to see you make sweet love to him now."</p><p>"Without you?"</p><p>"Yes, without me."</p><p>"Gimme a kiss first."</p><p>He instantly saddled their lips together and laid Harry's torso onto Liam's chest. They both wrapped their arms around each other and just stayed together for over three minutes.</p><p>Suddenly, finding himself twitching. "Babe, I'm gonna cum," Liam mentioned, kissing him.</p><p>"Damn right you are, Super Hunk," Harry pointed out.</p><p>"Oh, fuck me," Liam groaned through his teeth.</p><p>It lasted for about twenty seconds or so and Liam wasn't sure just how much seed he had to give out then. It still felt great and the emotional firework was beyond amazing.</p><p>"I don't care if you just shot your load again," Niall said before he kissed Liam once again. "I want to see you make sweet to him. No excuses, Payno."</p><p>"Fine," Liam muttered before he and Harry turned around.</p><p>He looked right into Harry's teasing eyes. "You're a beautiful piece," Liam branded him before he kissed Harry.</p><p>"Shut up and fuck him, Payno," Niall ordered him, hitting the bed. "Fuck him with your huge cock, but when you've gotta cum again, pull out and splatter him as much as you can."</p><p>"Yes, babe," Liam moaned before he began thrusting his pulsing rod.</p><p>Liam kept a small gap between them and placed his palms onto Harry's thighs. Even as he felt depleted again, Liam kept at it and fucked the sexy puppy-eyed beauty.</p><p>His member went in and out of Harry's ass smoothly. "It is like riding a rollercoaster, damn you two definitely know how to keep your holes wet."</p><p>"We know," they both answered.</p><p>Liam mouth opened as widely as he could get it and his heart was pumping so hard, that he felt the veins in his <em>sword</em> were gonna pop. As much as Liam wanted to, he didn't peek at at Harry's nipples, he just kept eye contact to keep the intimacy in tact.</p><p>
  <em>I'm totally sure everything that needs to be said, has been. God, they're both so damn ravishing, and even more so when they're together. I definitely noticed Harry as soon as I saw him, but then as I saw Harry eating Niall's ass, a whole new world just opened to me. Wow, I'm one lucky fucker. Especially if anything like this happens for us again.</em>
</p><p>"I love seeing your balls shake, Harry," Niall moaned before he looked back at Liam. "Come on, give him some force now and shove your manhood into him so hard, he cries, Payno."</p><p>"Yes, babe," Liam answered, leaning up again.</p><p>Liam let his dick all the way out, but then he slammed it right back in.</p><p>"Oh, fuck yes!!" Harry growled, moving his head all around.</p><p>Liam began thrusting his rod even faster that time. His eyes were stuck right on Harry's face, but he did manage to see Niall a few select times. He didn't say anything, but he was licking his lips and glaring at him. Liam just smiled at him and he blew his friend a kiss.</p><p>Harry began biting his lips and his hands firmly grabbed onto Liam's butt. Every time his schlong went back into his hole, he applied even more pleasure to Liam's butt cheeks. Unfortunately, he dug his fingernails into a little bit, but Liam stayed strong.</p><p>"Oh, my fantastic handsome boyfriend to fucking my ex boyfriend. This is hot, Payno, maybe we should invite him over again. I really like seeing you with another guy. I'm masturbating fiercely right now, letting my fingers violate my ass."</p><p>"Shut up, Niall, I'm enjoying his cock inside my arse right now."</p><p>Niall failed to utter a comeback and Liam just felt to be getting to the bottom of the bottom. He looked at both of their faces, but Liam summoned all his might into fucking Harry like mad. Even with sweat jumping off his head, he just wanted to please both of them.</p><p>"Come on, you don't need to last this long, Payno, we all just want to see you splatter him completely," Niall reminded him, getting up onto his knees.</p><p>He came over to Liam, placed his palms on the back of his head and kissed him. "Cum already, Payno, I want to see it. I want to see you shoot your load all over my ex boyfriend. Won't you do that for me?" he asked slowly, caressing Liam's head.</p><p>"I'll do anything you, Niall," Liam replied, lazily pulling out his cock.</p><p>Liam peeked at Harry and was about to take it, but Niall cut him off. "No," he objected, snatching it. "Allow your ravishing beau to do the honors," he suggested, stroking it. "Now wrap your arms around me and tell me you love me."</p><p>"I love you, Niall," Liam moaned, enveloping his arms around him.</p><p>Liam enforced a lot of strain on him and vibrated as he felt his load on it's way out.</p><p>"Tell me you love me even though I cheated," Niall ordered him, brushing even faster.</p><p>"I do love you!" Liam yelled before he shot his first cum bullet right onto Harry. "Oh, shit," he moaned before firing out another couple shots.</p><p>Liam failed to see any of them, but he just held onto him as hard as he could. He shed a few tears and held his breath over the duration, but once Liam was done, he just suddenly fell backward. He attempted to catch his breath as he lied down by their feet. Liam covered his face with both hands.</p><p>"Holy shit, Payno, I'd no idea that you could still shoot loads like that. You doused the fucker, he looks like a cum dumpster now."</p><p>After a moment, Liam still felt like sharp pins were poking his lungs, but he peeked at them. He saw Niall rubbing Harry's stomach and balls for a few seconds. Then Liam laid his head back again and closed his eyes.</p><p><em>Shit, my boyfriend's crazy</em>!</p><p>A moment later, Liam felt the mattress maneuver slightly.</p><p>He felt a body lie down with him, so Liam peeked to see who. "Oh, it's my ravishing love," he observed, prior to encasing his arms around Niall.</p><p>After a moment of cuddling, he heard some sniffles. "What's wrong, babe?"</p><p>He angled his head up and kissed Liam. "Promise me you aren't mad," he fretted, keeping his face close.</p><p>"I'm not mad, Niall. I love you and always will."</p><p>"I know I cheated, but I don't want you to reject me."</p><p>"I swear I don't, baby. You more than made up for it."</p><p>Niall stayed quiet, but shed more tears and sucked his lips into his mouth for a moment. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"I promised to stand by you through thick and thin, Niall," Liam reminded him, rubbing his face. "Even if I caught you sucking on some other guy's dick, I wouldn't push you away. Although, I know you never would, because you know that would hurt me. You've had sex with your ex boyfriend and you did say you were planning on telling if I didn't catch you, was that true?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Good, just tell me about it next time. You kissing him in front of me doesn't actually mean you telling me you're gonna fuck him."</p><p>"Okay," he mentioned before he kissed Liam again and laid his head onto that sweat-slick hairy chest. "Just give us a few minutes, Harry. I'm sure he'll want to go again soon."</p><p>"I will," Liam agreed, holding Niall tight.</p><p>They held each other for another ten minutes, then Niall leaned up and went to Harry. "So, now that you're single, are you gonna move back here with us?"</p><p>"Is there an open invitation for me to visit more than a little bit?"</p><p>"You bet."</p><p>"Then, yes, I will."</p><p>A few months later, Harry moved into the apartment along with Liam and Niall, and it proved not to be very quiet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you've enjoyed this story. Really miss 1D but never stopped loving the guys. Be sure to leave reviews and constructive criticism, they help me write even more.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is my second 1D fic for today as promised. Wanted to include Shawn Mendes since I have not written anything about him since last year. Sorry he has such a minor role, yet will write more about him in the near future.</p>
<p>The events depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. In no way does it represent the former band members character(s) and sexual preferences.</p>
<p>Hope fellow Directioners enjoy this. Do leave reviews telling me what you think. Will write a second chapter for this story soon as well. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>